


Subtle

by hiinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluffy, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinacolada/pseuds/hiinacolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is obviousy very in love with Kageyama, who is just as dense as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lil piece i did for kagehina week back in the summer and i thought i'd finally work on posting some of my older works on here so yeah (also pls ignore any spelling errors and repetitiveness)

**Christmas:**

“H-Hinata,” Kageyama stammered, “you got me a gift?”

He was flustered, at the least.  

Hinata unabashedly nodded, outstretching his arms, pressing the gift into Kageyama’s hands.

Kageyama took the small package and gulped, still unsure on opening the gift. It suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

“I- I didn’t get you anything…” He pouted, knitting his eyebrows together in thought. Or was it frustration?

Hinata laughed and waved his hand dismissively, “Ah, don’t mind! It’s just a small thing I picked up on the way home. It’s nothing special.”

_Liar._

Kageyama gave him a look of uncertainty before returning his attention back to the gift in his hands. Carefully he began to tear the gift wrapping to reveal a small, squared velvet covered box.

A bracelet.

He lifted the lid with precaution, not wanting to damage the gift before he’d be able to wear it.

“Hinata this looks too nice to have just ‘picked it up’ on your way home.”

It was a black beaded bracelet, coated in a glossy, protective layer. All the beads seemed to be the same the same except the middle front, which had the initial 'K’ carved into it with a silver embroidery, and the middle back, which was just a plain white bead.

Hinata shook his head no in response to Kageyama’s earlier remark and held up his wrist, revealing the exact same one only with an 'H’ instead of 'K’. Only, Hinata’s was white with a black bead in the back.

Hinata moved closer to him, making a bold move by holding Kageyama’s hand in his own. He swore up and down that it was for explanatory reasons only.

_Liar._

Kageyama tensed up a little at the sudden contact, giving Hinata questionable looks. Hinata blushed but continued on anyways. “They’re friendship bracelets,”

Kageyama look amused, subconsciously asking for a further explanation.

Hinata smiled and turned his hand over to the white bead on the back, releasing Kageyama’s hand to do the same.  

“You see how we have opposite colors, right? I have white and you have black, correct? As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I have a black bead just like you have a white one. Well, they were interchanged to represent the idea that even when we’re separated, we’ll always have a piece of each other with us.”

Hinata gave him a small smile, showing a slight glimpse of admiration in the process.

Kageyama ran his finger over the beads over and over again, stopping at the white one each time. He smiled down at the bracelet. An honest,  _genuine_  smile.

“It really seems like you put a lot of thought into these,” Kageyama stated, looking back at Hinata again.  

“It’s no problem, really. You are my  best friend, after all.”

 

**New Year’s:**

“Hey Kageyama, do you want to come over for New Year’s?” Hinata asked, aimlessly twirling his thumbs as he waited for a response.

Ever so slightly, Kageyama cocked his head, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. “I was just over for Christmas?”

There was no hint of dismissal or haste, If anything he sounded confused. But Hinata on the other hand, took it as a full blow to the heart.

“W-Well I know your family is out of town for the weekend a-and I thought it’d be nice if we could spend it t-together?” Hinata stuttered, averting his gaze at all possible costs.  

He was blushing  _profusely_.

Kageyama continued to stare at him in confusion, only this time he stepped into personal space, oddly leaning in to gawk at Hinata.

“Shouyou are you okay? You were stuttering, which isn’t like you, and now your face is all red. Are you sure it’s okay for me to come over if your ill?”

Hinata was just about as useful as a deer caught in headlights, frozen in place and eyes wide.  

Suddenly his mouth became dry and he fumbled for words. “S-So, you’ll come over then?”

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and looked upwards, only returning his gaze when he responded, “I don’t see why not.”  

Hinata squealed and had to resist the urge to aggressively hug Kageyama, who still looked utterly confused.  

Hinata flashed him a bright smile and continued. “That’s great! I bought some sparklers just in case you agreed. We can light them and midnight and drink some sparkling water!”

Kageyama nodded in agreement before suddenly leaning in, leaving only  _inches_  between the two. “What about  _you_? Your face is still all red and stuff.”

He gingerly moved his hand towards Hinata’s face and pinched his cheek, wiggling his gums around in the process. “You could have a fever or something…”

Elvis Presley couldn’t have said it better.

Hinata batted his hand away and stepped back, allowing some distance between each other.

“I-I’m fine! It’s just… cold? Cold! It’s Cold!” He insisted, faking a shiver while saying so.

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, absently agreeing with Hinata.  

He was  _immensely_  grateful for how dense Kageyama could be.

“Well then Shouyou,” Kageyama began, “I guess I’ll see you soon.”

Hinata gave him a cheeky smile and nodded in agreement, taking their separate ways.

 

**Valentine’s Day:**

“Hey Kageyama, do you have yourself a girl?” Nishinoya teased, laughing as a small blush crept up Kageyama’s neck. He slightly tightened the grip of his bookbag, mildly embarrassed at the question.  

“N-No…” Kageyama muttered, picking up his pace as the boys hooted and hollered behind him.

Hinata suddenly perked up at the overheard information. He glanced between the guys and Kageyama before speaking out to him. “Hey Kageyama!! I’m not doing anything for Valentine’s either! Do you maybe want to hang out..?”

“Woah,” Tanaka breathe, “that’s prett-”

Hinata shook his head intensely, cutting him off before he could finish.

“I-I mean - I just thought we could hand out, since neither of us has plans…” He trailed off, aimlessly shuffling his feet in the dirt. After a moment of immense awkward silence, Nishinoya spoke up and was practically yelling with approval.

“I think that’s perfectly fine! Besides, me and Tanaka here are going to hang out, too! Although we’re not staying home,” His voice taking on a more mischievous tone, “We’re going to pick up chicks at a couple of parties!”

Hinata gave him a mildly suspicious look, glancing over towards Kageyama, who interestingly enough shared the same expression. They stared at the, two giving them questionable looks. They slapped each other on the back and picked up their on conversation again.

“So, Kageyama… what do you say?” Hinata persisted, “I- I could get some snacks and stuff, if you want?”

Kageyama blinked, “How do you know I don’t have plans?”

“Eh?”

Hinata was completely taken aback. His face grew red as he realized the he  _completely_  jumped to the assumption that he was free.

“I-I just thought that maybe you-” Hinata panicked, stopping to gather his thoughts. He took a shaky breath and continued. “I assumed that because you don’t have a girlfriend, you’d be able to hang out… Sorry about that.”  

Hinata chanced a gaze at Kageyama, making eye contact ever so slightly. Kageyama, oddly enough, averted his gaze.  

“Well,” He started, “just so you know,” Kageyama coughed, probably fake. “I  _am_  free…”

Hinata’s eyes widen, eager with anticipation. Kageyama kept his gaze down as he awkwardly kicked up dust on the ground and pouted. “S-So, yeah. If the offer’s stil-”

“Yes.”

There wasn’t a single indication of hesitation. Hinata was ready for this.

Immediately Kageyama looked up, surprised at the quick response.  

“I’ll be seeing you then, Kageyama.” Hinata smiled, bouncing off somewhere before he made a fool out of himself again.  

Kageyama smiled at the ground, unabashedly excited for Valentine’s Day.

 

**Kageyama’s Birthday:**

“Kageyama, you stupid idoit, I’m in love with you.”

“W-What?” Kageyama stammered, obviously taken aback by the sudden confession.

“I will say it again and forever more: I love you, Kageyama Tobio.”

Kageyama was blushing. _A lot._

“F-Forever more? What do you mean?” This whole situation was confusing.

Hinata hesitated for a moment, actualy evaluating the situation.

“Ah, well,” Hinata began, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. “I-It depends on you actually…”

Kageyama blinked, unsure of what to say.

“I thought you’d catch the drift. I made subtle hints throughout the year but I guess you were just too dense to notice…”

Kageyama’s confusion turned into an angry pout. Hinata let out a nervous laugh and continued onwards.

“Anyways, I wanted to tell you earlier but,” He paused, taking a cheekish glance at Kageyama before continuing. “I thought since your birthday was coming up, I’d tell you then.”

Hinata ran his hand through his hair and sighed, relieved.

Kageyama, who hadn’t said much, spoke. “Hinata, I-”

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same, really. I just wanted you know how I felt. And even if you don’t return the feelings, It was  _really_  nice getting that off my chest.” Hinata interrupted, absently twirling the bracelet on his wrist.

“Hinata,” Kageyama repeated, “I think I love you too…”

Oh.

“You think?” Hinata questioned, confused.

“Yeah, I just- whenever I think about you, I consider you more than a friend but less than a 'boyfriend’?”

He voice rang with uncertainty and confusion. Kageyama awkwardly glanced at Hinata, who in return, smiled.

“Well, we’ll just have to work on that then.” Hinata said cheerly, admiring the blushing beauty before him.

“Yeah,”

This was definitely the best birthday Kageyama had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, i'd like to apologize for all of the corny and cheesy things (why did god do this to me) like i literally cringed the whole time i reread it i cant believe i was like this oh man


End file.
